My Music
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero tries to apologize to Elphaba and discovers her amazing talent. Will he win her over? Two shot! Fiyeraba. Bad Summary. Better Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Only a half day of school left! So much snow and ice this year. This is my going to either be a one shot or two shot I really don't know whether just to leave it like this or not. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we have established the fact that I don't own Wicked.**

He had been looking for her all day. He checked the library, her dorm, the cafe, the classrooms, and even the girls bathroom (he had gotten mixed reactions). He had to apologize to her.

They had always teased each other, but he had gone to far this time. He had made some obscure comment about how he wished she would drown in water. He then proceeded to convince the rest of the class (which wasn't that hard to do) to join him in his taunting. She had held off pretty well until he may have let it slip out about her mother, her father, and the fact that the only reason she was alive was to serve her sister. He had been kind to her lately, but it was affecting his popularity. He had finally decided to show his "friends" that he wasn't changing. He had succeeded in that, but now had a terrible feeling in his gut.

Was she crying? I'm pretty sure she left crying. He hadn't seen her since and had checked the whole campus to find her. It was odd of him. He hadn't even had one fantasy about the gorgeous and extremely entoxicating girls he had in his classes.

What is happening to you Fiyero? He had virtually given up, and decided to end his search at the gloomy suicide canal. That's where he heard it.

The entrancing sound of a flute swirling around his mind. He hadn't thought it was her; she was too tough to play the flute, but it was. It was followed by the wood sound of a clarinet, beautiful sound of the horn and then professional sound of the violin. Her eyes were closed, she was completely surrounded by the sound of her music. So this is how she drowns her sorrows.

She really is quite stunning. Her hair, was different now. Not straight raven hair, but a cascade of tight curls tied into a bun. Her eyes showed more emotion than he had ever seen from her. Beautiful eyes. Her lips were perfect, just perfect.

"Uh..Elphaba" She jumped out of fear before recognizing him.

"What are you doing here Tiggular," she said regaining her composure.

"I've been looking to apologize Elphaba. Truly."

"I don't want to here it," she yelled. She ignored him. Instead she started playing the viola, then the cello before trying to pick up a royal trumpet."

"Yero...Fiyero," she whispered catching herself in speech.

"Elphaba I'm sorry"

"Fiyero-"

"Call me Yero. Please Fae."

"Yero I...Fiyero-"

"Fae!"

"Yero I can't trust you. You hurt me in all the places I could be hurt."

"Fae I'm so...so sorry."

"I'm an idiot. A stupid idiot, and I don't deserve you."

"I wish i could tell if you really were sorry," she said starting to move her hand towards his face before stopping herself in the act.

"I can show you," he stated. Before she could ask how his lips had already captured her perfect ones. He freed the bun letting the tight curls tickle her neck. She was shocked. How? Push him off of you. No don't! You want this you know you do. His heart had clearly taken over before his mind did. She is...oz Fae. Had she kissed anyone before? He picked her up placing her on a bench before caressing her face with his hand.

"Do you accept my appology?"

Her answer to this was to kiss him again. He happily accepted.

**Review! Should this be a two shot? The best way to give your opinion is to type your message in that pretty little box. It gets lonely when you don't. We don't want that. Now I'm going to stop talking like a wierdo out loud. Review! :)**


	2. Stunning

**Schools Out! Here is your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not. That. Girl.**

Her answer to this was to kiss him again. He happily accepted.

When her brain started to kick in Elphaba shoved Fiyero off of her.

"What!"

"I...I"

"Play for me."

"Yero-"

"Elphaba play your beautiful music for me. Fae?"

She started playing the flute again and was about to switch instruments when Fiyero stopped her.

"How do you play all these instruments?"

"My...mother played almost all of them, and the ones she didn't my grandmother did. She would play them as a lullaby for me."

"Your mother sounds amazing."

"She was...I should uh...I should go," she said gathering her instruments.

"May I walk you back Miss Thropp?"

"Oh...of course," she stammered out, her voice breaking in the process.

He gave her his arm, and saw her reluctantly take it before looking at the ground while they started to walk.

"Your mother...I'm sorry for what I...you're not worthless...I...my friends though it would be...it wasn't cool."

She laughed at his voice. It was tense like she was making him nervous, but in a good way.

"Your laugh is pretty," he said. Seriously how dumb was that man. Your laugh is pretty. That's a terrible move.

"My laugh is pretty?"

"Sorry"

"No it uh...makes you sound realistic. Not fake like it sometimes seems...is."

"I know"

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. He heard her whispering things off her breath but didn't say anything.

"Hey Fae? Do you want to go get lunch tomorrow? With me?"

Say yes. He asked you out. Say yes.

"Fae?"

"Yes!" She blushed. "Sorry I didn't mean for it to sound so-"

"It's fine Fae. I'll pick you up tomorrow after class."

"What should I wear?"

"Just be yourself. Your beautiful."

She blushed again before he kissed her again. I'm gonna marry her.

_3 years later_

"Yero...yero"

"What Fae?"

"nothing I just..I love you."

He smiled before kissing her passionately. She's gorgeous. I was right too. I did mary her.

They both were exactly where they wanted to be.

**Not the best ending, but it's pretty good. Review! **


End file.
